I'm So Excited
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: WARNING! This is rated M for sexual events. So if you don't like this story, then don't read it...it is mature contents.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pointer Sister's 'I'm So Excited', nor do I own anything to do with 'Ouren High School Host Club'. This song has so many possibilities for fictions...**

_**I'm So Excited**_

"Are you alright?" Takashi noticed as the youngest host stared out the window, watching as the wind caused the cherry blossoms to dance around below.

She had her notebook open, and pen pressed against the open page, which seemed to have been forgotten as she seemed to be focused on other things.

The senior asked again, as he sat beside her, "Haru-chan, are you alright?" He lightly tapped her notebook.

She jumped a little, but smiled once she realized it was only one of the other host, "Mori-senpai, you alright?"

He just smiled, as he nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, it was you I was worried about. Are you alright?"

She was staring out the window again, but watched his reflection from the window, "I'm fine, what are you still doing here?"

"Well, you asked me this morning for help on your history paper," He looked around the (now empty) music room, and then back at her, "We were going to walk to your house after the club was finished for the day."

She blushed as she looked around the now empty music room, "How long have you been waiting for me?" she started to quickly place her notebook, and pen in her bag, and looked at him, "I'm sorry, ready?"

He got to his own feet, laughing a little, "No need to apologise, you seemed to be deep in thought," he followed, as they headed out the doors, and out the campus.

_**Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen,  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside**_.

She watche as he read over her shoulder, as she answered the question in the book, feeling his warm breath against the back of her neck, "Is this right?"

He was nodded, as inhaled a scent of her shampoo, and lightly brush the back of his fingers along her shoulders, "You know this stuff already, see you didn't need me."

She turned around where she was sitting to face him, not realizin how close the faces were, she stared into his eyes, "I do need you, Senpai," she leaned into his hand, as he cupped her face with his.

He pulled her face gently towards his, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "You do?"

_**Give in this time and show me some affection,  
We're going for those pleasures in the night.**_

"You really need me, Haruhi?" He wrapped an arm around her petite waist, gently laying her back.

She shivered at the way he said her name, like she belonged to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I thought I was clear," he pressed her small frame against his as he laid her down.

He started slid his hand underneath her shirt, feeling the warmth of skin, "So soft," he leaned in a kissed her gently on her lips, "Tell me when to stop."

She slid her hands under his own shirt, "Senpai?"

"Takashi," He corrected, he moaned at her soft touches against his chest, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

She noddded, smiling a little, "Takashi."

_**I want to love you, feel you,  
Wrap myself around you.**_

He pulled away a little, and stared down at her, now only in her bra, "Beautiful," he rolled to his side, taking in what he had un covered so far, "You're beautiful."

She rolled him onto his back, and straddled him, "I want to remember this," she looked down into his hands, as she rubbed her palms gently against his bare chest, admiring his biceps, and six pack.

_**I want to squeeze you, please you,  
I just can't get enough,  
And if you move real slow,  
I'll let it go.**_

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he stood to his feet without any trouble, and started towards her room with his arms around her, "I want to be comfortable."

She winced as he pressed her bare back against the coolness of the wall, as he tried to find the handle to the door.

He noticed her wiince, and looked at her with concerned written across her face, "You alright?"

"Wall was cold," She tightened her arms around his neck, and kissed him before he could apologise.

_**I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
I'm about to lose control  
And I think I like it.**_

Once they got into her room, he laid her on the futon, and started unbuttoning her pants. He moaned when he felt her hands doing the same to his pants, "You don't know what you do to me, Haruhi."

She smiled up at him, as she traced her finger along his jaw line, "Tell me then." She had slid her other hand into his boxers, feeling him.

He groaned with her sudden action, and then shook his head as he leaned down to press his lips to hers, "I rather show you," he lowered his kisses to her collar, feeling as both her hands were holding his shoulders.

"I like the way you kiss," She said in a soft moan.

_**I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you.**_

He slid his hand to her inner thigh, as he kissed her neck, getting closer to the her sensitive. He leaned on his arm, and watched her face, as he gently slid a finger inside her.

"Ta-ka-shi!"

He grinned as he slid another finger in her wetness, loving the way she moaned his name, "I like the way you say my name."

"Ta-Ta-Ta-ka-shi, y-y-your d-d-driving me c-c-crazy!" She tried pulling him closer to her, with no luck.

He moved his fingers inside her in on more quick motion, before she come, he smiled at her, "You like that?"

_**We shouldn't even think about tomorrow,  
Sweet memories will last a long long time. **_

He sticked his fingers into him mouth, as cleaned the juices from her orgasm, then leaned down towards her, "Your my new favorite taste."

She pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him passionately.

He leaned over her positioning him self between her legs, once he had his bottoms, stared at her for a couple seconds regretting the pain that he was about to cause her, "It's going to hurt a little." He leaned in and kissed her, before he thrusted his member into her, breaking the veil to her innocence.

She winced at the sudden pain, as she felt him settled inside her.

_**We'll have a good time baby don't you worry,  
And if we're still playing around boy that's just fine.**_

"You alright?" He started his thrust slowly, watch her face the whole time, "Let me know what you want."

She wrapped her arms back around his neck, and kissed him as she felt him move inside her, "Ta-ka-shi! Faster."

He deepened there kiss, as he made his movements quicker, listening to the women beneath him moan, "Haruhi. I'm close," he moaned, as he felt her walls tighten around his erection, "You feel so good."

_**Let's get excited,  
And we just can't hide it,  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.**_

They moved there bodies in unison, each enjoying the way the other felt. Both let out a loud moan, as they came together.

He rolled onto his back, pulling her against his chest, both breathing heavily from there activities, "You alright?"

She nodded, as she laid her head against his chest, listening to the quick beats of his heart, "My first time."

He ran one hand through her daamped hair, and his onther hand along her spine, "Thank you."

She sat up a little, so she was ablet to rest her head on her arms, as she looked down into his eyes, "For?"

"Letting me be your first," He brought her face closer to his face, and kissed her, "I love you, Haruhi."

She smiled a little, "I love you to , Takashi." She laid her head back on his sweaty chest, and closed her eyes, "I always have."

****_**I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you.**_

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you liked this Song-Fic, Please Review.**


End file.
